


It's A Good Thing

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [27]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is thinking about good things</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Good Thing

It's a good thing that Martin is Skip.   
It's a good thing that he wanted the job even if Mum couldn't pay him.   
It's a good thing because that means MJN could keep going for much longer than with a Captain who wanted lots of money and definitely wouldn't be as brilliant as Arthur's Skip.   
It's a good thing, because it means that Arthur gets to go up in GERTI (which is brilliant on its own) with Skip all the time.   
It's a good thing because Arthur really likes Skip.   
It's a good thing that Skip likes Arthur too.   
It's a good thing that Douglas found out and told him, because it was perhaps the only secret Arthur was determined to keep.   
It's a good thing that he doesn't have to hide it anymore.   
It's a good thing that Skip is standing right in front of him now, in a tuxedo that's matching Arthur's.   
It's a good thing that all their friends and family are here too.  
It's a good thing that after this, they'd be husbands.  
It's a good thing!

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the Fandot Creativity Night. Prompt: It's a good thing  
> Characters are John Finnemore's, not mine. I only borrow them a bit.


End file.
